Signboards usually are made planar in nature, and they frequently are stiffened and reinforced by frames. Such signboards frequently occupy or obstruct appreciable amounts of floor space; and they usually require the indicia therefor to be located within a display area of limited vertical dimensions. In addition, the use of stiffening and reinforcing frames increases the weight, cost and size of such signboards.